User blog:MrDegrassi/DPH Season 1 Episode 13
Ms Liberty is seen brush her hair in a mirror in her room. She gets her shoes and jacket on. She makes her bed and sighs. She makes herself some scrambled eggs and toast. After she eats she grabs her keys but notices an old photo by her keys. The photo is of herself and J.T., the night he died. A small tear runs down her face. She has a flashback of herself and J.T. talking in the 7th grade and hugging. Then she has another one of their first kiss in 10th grade. Then she has one last flashback of herself finding J.T.'s dead body by his car. She locked eyes with J.T.'s killer-Drake Lempkey. She heads out the door, locks it, then heads to her car. She squeezes the steering wheel, "Gotta get to school.......I mean work." she says right before she drives off to Degrassi. -Clare hears her alarm go off. She turns it off and gets up. She growns and throws her pillow of her bed at a picture of her and Alli. Jake walks into the room after hearing the picture frame fall. He picks up the broken picture frame with a picture of Alli and Clare. He moans. "Clare how many times do we have to tell you that we are sorry it turned out like this. Alli and I care about each other, you should kind of be happy." Jake says with a weak smile. Clare rolls her eyes then gets out of bed. "I have to get ready for school." Clare says as she shuts the door. A couple minutes later she comes out with her backpack in her hand. Clare picks up an apple. Clare's mom, Jake's dad, and Jake are eating breakfast together and try to speak to her. Clare rushes out the door and takes the bus to school. -Ms Liberty is seen talking to her sophomore class. "Okay everyone I am going to hand back your quizzes. Most of you got A's and a couple B's." Ms Liberty starts to hand out the quizzes. She notices that Gregory is talking to two other guys. "Maybe if you guys didn't spend all of your time talking, you would have gotten A's." Ms Liberty says as she hands them their quizzes back. The class makes an "oooo" noise. Ms Michalchuk walks into the room with a student behind her. "Knock Knock." She says with a smile. "Ms Liberty you have a new student. Everyone this is Daniel." Ms Michalchuk adds. Some kids start to snicker when they notice he has a grade 11 shirt on. "Even though I got a B Ms Liberty we might have a C coming up soon." Gregory says. All the other students start to laugh. "SHUT UP, HOW MANY OF YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE?!" Daniel shouts as he shows off his liscense to everyone with an evil grin. -Clare is seen in Ms Oh's class while resting her hand on her face dozzes off and falls asleep on her keyboard. "Ms Edwards, can you read the next paragraph." Ms Oh says. Clare quickly pays attention. "Sure............um" Clare says (due to the fact she wasn't paying attention). "Clare, we are at the top of the 6th page." Connor quietly says to her. Clare starts to read from the top of the 6th page. "Ms Edwards, next time pay attention." Ms Oh says with a stern tone. The Lunch bell rings and all the students leave the room. -It's the end of class. As all of the students walk out, Ms Liberty calls Daniel over "Daniel, may I see you for a second." She says. "Sure." Daniel says as he walks towards her. "If you need any help I can help you." Ms Liberty says. Daniel looks behind him. He walks towards the door and closes it. "Thank you, Ms Liberty. Ever Since my brother went to jail, it's just been so hard to think in class and dont tell anyone but Science is my favorite subject." Daniel says. "I just want all of my students to succed." Ms Liberty says with a smile. She hands him a practice test. "Work on this right now and I will write you a note for your next class." Ms Liberty says. "Thanks You." Daniel says, he takes the packet and sits at a desk. -Connor, Adam, and Clare are at a lunch table eating together. Adam and Connor are talking to each other. "Hey Clare.....I think you should be happy that Alli didn't come to school today" Connor says. Adam hits Connor on the arm. "Do you guys want to come to my house for lunch? I just dont want to be here right now." Clare says. Adam and Connor agree. The 3 of them take the bus to Clare's house. -Daniel hands Ms Liberty the practice test. "Thank you Ms Liberty, I needed this." Daniel says right before he walks out of the room. She looks through the packet. "See, i knew he had it in him, he already got an 83 on the practice test. He just needed a push." She says to herself. Before she writes the score down she notices the name that reads "Daniel Lempkey". Her jaw drops and she tries to fight back her tears. She writes a 38% on the test. "Whoops." Ms Liberty says with a sneaky smile on her face. -Clare opens her front door and tosses her backpack on the floor. "Feel free to have what ever you want, as long as its not that piece of wedding cake under the plastic wrap. Jake eats way to much." Clare says with a chuckle. "I don't mean to bother you about this but you just said Jake's name. Should I be worried" Adam says. "I feel like I got over him, just like that." Clare says followed by a snap. "Hey you know what we should do? We should just hide everything that is in his room, just to mess with him." Connor suggested. Clare has no time to answer. Clare runs up to Jake's room with Adam and Connor behind. They all rush to Jake's room. They open the door and found Jake and Alli in bed together. They cover themselves with the sheets when they notice Clare, Adam, and Connor. "OH MY GOD!!!" Clare says. The show fades out and the end credits roll up. Category:Blog posts